l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Clã Falcão
O Clã Falcão é um Clã Menor situado nas Montanhas do Crepúsculo, perto do Vale dos Espíritos. A família Toritaka é a família do Falcão, e Yotogi é o seu fundador. Small Mercies, by Robert Denton IIIO Castelo do Falcão é o seu centro ancestral de poder. O Conselho do Crepúsculo é um repositório vivo de sabedoria para o clã e tem muita influencia em guiar suas atividades. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 81-82 História Fundação Um pai morador da Província de Toritaka deu a vida para proteger o conselheiro-chefe do Imperador contra uma tentativa de assassinato. O Imperador concedeu a seu filho, Yotogi, o direito de formar o Clã Falcão, em seu vilarejo e nas terras circunvizinhas. Ele investigou e descobriu que os assassinos de seu pai eram apenas camponeses, mas possuídos por criaturas malignas e sobrenaturais. Yotogi convocou o espírito de seu pai para ajudar a entender o que poderia ter causado isso. Ele meditou por meses, e quando terminou ele disse "não há nomes o bastante" sobre o seu novo conhecimento. Descobrir sobre os Reinos Espirituais se tornou a nova missão do Falcão. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 81 Yotogi O sucessor de Yotogi fez de seu nome o sinônimo do daimyô do clã, e como seu fundador, cada Yotogi que veio depois possui uma percepção sobrenatural de espíritos. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 84 Detalhes Dever Os perspicazes bushi da família Toritaka se especializam em encontrar e, se necessário, derrotar fantasmas e outros espíritos hostis. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 18. O Clã Falcão são caçadores de fantasmas, aqueles que banem almas que não notaram que a hora de suas mortes chegou. O seu instante de passagem ficou para trás e tais seres permaneceram no mundo, invisíveis e despercebidos, se alimentando dos vivos. Small Mercies, by Robert Denton III Gempukku Quando um membro do Clã passa em seu gempukku ele é levado aos pântanos da Shinomen Mori e abandonado, deixado sozinho para para encontrar seu caminho de volta. Aviário O Clã Falcão tem uma extensa série de aviários no torreão principal. É neles que o clã treina suas famosas aves, englobando dezenas de águias, falcões e gaviões altamente treinados. O clã com frequência usa seus falcoeiros em missões de reconhecimento, se valendo da forte conexão entre os bushi e suas aves de rapina para avaliar terrenos distantes em busca de ameaças. Outros clãs muitas vezes buscam eles para aprimorarem suas próprias patrulhas, compensando o Clã Falcão com ouro e suprimentos. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 82 Aliados e Rivalidades O Clã Caranguejo e o Falcão são grandes aliados. Contudo, muitos da família Kuni enxergam com suspeita a busca do Falcão por entender seus inimigos fantasmagóricos. O Falcão tem uma longa história de inimizade com o Clã Lebre, um Clã Menor cujas terras ficam do lado oposto da floresta Shinomen, perto da orla sul da floresta. Algumas pessoas se perguntam se o Clã Escorpião, que vive nas vizinhanças, poderiam estar fomentando essas hostilidades para impedir que o Falcão ganhe muito poder. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, pp. 83-84 Políticas Daimyô Toritaka A seguir estão os Campeões conhecidos do Clã Falcão e os daimyô conhecidos da família Toritaka: Escolas * Toritaka Caçador de Fantasmas (Shugenja) Categoria:Clã Falcão Categoria:Linha Temporal de Sucessão Categoria:Famílias do Clã Falcão